narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dream World
Stuff I guess you're wondering about some things in this chapter: * Zetsu's saying that Nagato's from the Senju lineage. * Madara's saying 陰陽遁の術 In’yōton no Jutsu. I don't know why he's not saying onmyōton, as Tobi did. * About the black rod, he's saying that Obito should use it when he's using the Rikudō no Jutsu * No idea what the Rikudō no Jutsu are, though * And yes, he's saying 意志 ishi, which means will * The Zetsu clones were created with In’yōton Anything else? Seelentau 愛議 16:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :* And we are sure that's because of Uzumaki's relation to them... or not? 0_o :* It wouldn't be the first time when a spelling has been changed :* Six Paths of Pain I guess :* That's for a confirmation, how to interpret this though? :* Cool--Elveonora (talk) 01:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::* It makes the relation between Senju and Uzumaki closer than I thought ::* No, but the new one sounds stupid, I think :D ::* Me too, right ::* Not at all. We'll have to wait for any explanation. Seelentau 愛議 11:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::* White Zetsu Is Created From Wood And Yin Release , :::* But It Looks Like Black Zetsu Has A Little Yang Release (Not Saying It Just Because Of Their Respective Color) . :::* Rikudō no Jutsu And The Black Rod Are Probably Going To Be Used In The Infinite Tsukuyomi . :::* iThink That The Uzumaki Aren't Just Distant Cousins To The Senju But The Sage of Six Paths Had Three Sons Instead Of Two (Yeah , iKnow , Speculation , But It's Been On My Mind For A While Now . A Little Too Much Supernatural iGuess) .--~ {D.S.P.} [G/G] (talk) 13:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) If the Sage had three sons then they wouldn't be of Senju lineage, they'd be of their own lineage. The is probably the Samsara of the Heavenly Life technique Nagato was supposed to use. Thanks for the translations though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually, White Zetsu (every Zetsu) was created from Hashirama's cells, using Yin-Yang-Release. Black Zetsu is created from Madara's will. The Rikudō jutsu describes all the Rinnegan Jutsu, I guess. Seelentau 愛議 13:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :* The Reason iSaid The White Zetsu Were Created From Just Wood And Yin Is Because The Demonic Statue Shaped The Zetsu With Wood Release And Madara "Breath" Life Into Them Using Yin Release . Thus There Being No Need For Yang . But With Black Zetsu Madara Shaped Him Using Yang , And Brought Him To Life And Infused His Will Within Him Using Yin . :* And The Rikudō no jutsu iHave No Idea , It Does Make More Sense That It's To Be Used for Madara's Revival . Seeing As His Old Body Probably Would Have Writhed Away . So His Revival Was Suppose To Be A New Body Shaped By Yang Release And His Soul Being Brought Back From The Afterlife Using The Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique To Inhabit It .--~ {D.S.P.} [G/G] (talk) 15:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear god, type properly. Those all caps initials are assaulting my eyes. Omnibender - Talk - 22:07, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Finally someone who annoys Omni-sensei with his/her writing style more than I do. Also this isn't a forum, it's to discuss the OP's translations, not if you think that or else. Also we know very little about yin-yang stuff, Kishi is yet to tell us and that's not funny since it's already chapters 600+--Elveonora (talk) 22:47, October 19, 2012 (UTC) omni-sensei of double standards, yes. where's the exact chapter that says you must know that you are under a genjutsu to dispel it? those self-proclaimed know-it-all here who always revert things that are not said in the manga, where's that chapter, page, the character who said it? otherwise, don't make yourself gods in here if you allow this genjutsu-dispel stuff to continue as there are more of these just-implied-but-not-explicitly-said stuff in there that you keep on reverting just because you were given the privilege of doing so. you don't monopolize information. (talk) 01:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) mga mayayabang kayo I haven't said a single thing about genjutsu in this talk page, my only edits to this talk page were to ask another user to type properly, and the one I'm using to write this reply. My only edit regarding genjutsu in the chapter article as well was only to change "illusionary world" to "genjutsu". Watch who you point your finger at. Omnibender - Talk - 20:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) the fact that you can remove the point i raised about genjutsu but didn't makes you responsible for it too. (talk) 01:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) mga mayayabang kayo You're the only person to raise the topic of genjutsu in this talk page, for no discernible reason whatsoever, when there is no conflict regarding genjutsu in sight, and you want to blame me for it? Get real or get lost. Omnibender - Talk - 01:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) in sight, but it doesn't change the fact that there is, along with the double standards with the editing in here, and that's getting real. (talk) 02:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) mga mayayabang kayo Take it to a user talkpage--Elveonora (talk) 03:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Chapter name I gather that the translation is about accurate this time but do we change it to the more literal "The world of dreams"? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :le bump.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::le answer: I think it's equally literal, there's no need for a title change. Seelentau 愛議 20:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC)